


Extra credit

by Havokftw



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bullying, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Tutoring, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havokftw/pseuds/Havokftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol is really bad at Maths (I chose Maths because I fucking hate it) needing to pass his next assessment he is forced to sign up to a tutor exchange program and receive tutoring from a brighter, younger student (guess who) in exchange he has to tutor said student in something he's good at (love) lol just kidding it's obviously sports.<br/>Things get physical---physical---I want them to get physical---physical!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recall seeing an endearing video of Mansae where Woozi is basically flung around by Scoups from his rucksack. I was like. Show him some love Scoups...no? Fine nevermind Ill write that you did instead.
> 
> This story took hella long to write and edit. My god it's 5am and I have work in the morning holy shit! I am still editing the smut, because smut is special and has to be perfect. So I hope to add that in the next chapter as soon as I finish. I finally figured out how to type in italics on my phone! It only took two years! Wehey!

"Mr Seungcheol, please stay behind, I'd like to speak with you"

Seungcheol was filtering out the classroom door with the rest of students when he heard the request "Urghh-great" he motioned to his friends to continue to the next class without him and turned on his feet and approached the teachers desk stifly, hands in his pockets, shirt untucked, grass stains on his elbows. He was probably getting another strike for a uniform violation. He could swear the teacher had it out for him. 

"So ..What did I do this time?" He asked rather boldly not bothering to stand to attention when addressing his teacher. 

"I'm not speaking with you until you fix your uniform and address me properly, with the respect I deserve Seungcheol" Mr Seungkwan said, not raising his head from the stack of papers he was currently marking. 

Another sigh and Seungcheol began adjusting his uniform, tucking in his shirt and straightening his tie, he couldn't do anything about the grass stains for now but brushed the dust off his knees as best he could before standing to attention and exaggeratedly saluting the teacher who had finally turned his attention to him. 

"Choi Seungcheol reporting for duty, SIR YES SIR!" He spat. He really was asking to be reprimanded today. But Mr Seungkwan just smiled sweetly at him, which caused him to drop the sarcastic display almost instantly. 

oh great, he only smiles when I am about to get punished...fuck - he thought.

"It brings me great pleasure to inform you that you have not passed your mathematics module Mr Seungcheol" he said, still smiling from ear to ear.

"I can see that" Seungcheol offered, Mathematics was his worst subject, so he wasn't in the least bit surprised, he hadn't bothered to submit most of his assessments for it this year and he didn't see the point of trying when he knew he was prone to failing the module, he signed into class as required and when he wasn't rough housing with the rest of his friends he napped on his desk. 

"It's no big deal, I'm not going to be a Mathematics teacher when I grow up, so.... I'm not really gonna need it" he spoke forwardly, justifying his lack of concern.

Mr Seunkwan tapped his pen against the desk as he spoke "Perhaps not, but you do need to pass all your subjects to stay in the basketball team this year" Seungkwan replied, his happy composure finally dawning on Seungcheol as his stomach sank with dread. 

"What....that's ....that's not fair..." He was struggling to form coherent speech as his mind raced for some justification of what was happening. "Basketballs my life....it's the only reason I come to school" he realized that he probably sounded desperate, but it was true and the honesty did impact on the teacher, who's appearance softened slightly at Seungcheol's admission. 

He played on that break in Seungkwan's iron clad composure, trying his best to look especially downcast and emotional when he asked "Is there nothing I can do? Can't I retake the module?!" 

"No you can't retake it but..." Mr Seungkwan started hesitantly, not sure if he should be lenient on a student who made every effort to be the bane of his existence. 

"Buttttt!???" Seungcheol drew out the syllable in hope of reprieve

"I 'could' give you extra credit on your next assessment, which would bump up your grade 'if' and it's a big 'if' .....if you agreed to cross tutoring another student" Seungkwan stated, leaning his back against his chair and folding his arms. 

"You want me to tutor another student in Mathematics?!" He asked bewildered at the suggestion. 

"Haha" Seungkwan barked with laugher "No, don't be foolish boy, YOU would be the one receiving the Maths tutoring- god knows you need it- but YOU in turn would tutor the student in a subject that YOU are good at....it's called peer learning" he finished, leaning back again satisfied with his explanation. 

He already had a student in mind for the task, he was in the year below Seungcheol at school but was an extraordinarily gifted boy who excelled in various subjects. But as with most bright students- he was chronically shy and quiet. Keeping mostly to himself and avoiding main group activities that didn't provide merit. Seungkwan could see that he would struggle to adjust with the boisterous crowds he would face at collage and wanted to encourage him out of his comfort zone into more physical group activities. 

Seungcheol had stood rather stiffly at the explanation, he'd heard of the peer learning program the school implemented but what would he be useful at tutoring?

"I'm only good at sports?!" He finally stated after failing to answer his own question in his head.

"Exactly!" Pointed Seungkwan "That's exactly what Jihoon needs help with!"

......................

Jihoon sat in the far corner of the large school library, nestled away in a small alcove of desks between the Physics and the Theoretical Physics section of literature. No students ever came here, that's precisely the reason why he chose it as his studying location: disliking the intimacy and regular traffic of the lower levels of the library. 

He nervously fidgeted with his pen- then his cuff links- then his books- then back to his pen again as he waited for his tutee to arrive. 

Why did a I agree to this- he thought 

Why couldn't I have just said no?!

But he knew full well that he wouldn't have been able to decline Mr Seungkwan's request; not after all the help the teacher had given him at school. Mr Seungkwan was always so supportive, he had been the one to find him an extra pair of trousers when his "mysteriously disappeared" from the boys changing rooms; he had been the one who had bought him lunch when his was stolen; and he had been the one to take Jihoon to the hospital when a bully had broken his nose. 

Jihoon cringed at the memory, fingers going instinctually to his nose, it was long healed but he could still recall the crushing sound of bone in his ear. Retrospectively all those nice things Mr Seungkwan had done were things a good teacher was meant to do, but he had always been a friendly face for Jihoon when nobody else would smile at him. So he really didn't want to let him down. 

He had heard of Choi Seungcheol before- knew he was the star of the basketball team- knew that he was easily the most popular student in School and knew that he was most likely to shove him in an empty locker if he passed him in the hallway. He knew all these things without ever having met him. He wasn't sure how likely the last scenario was but considering his track record for getting shoved into lockers he wasn't prepared to put any bets on himself. Or at least that's what Dino had told him. 

"Good luck buddy! I hear he's and I'll tempered moron" Dino had said in a rather chirpy tone "it's your funeral!" As he waved him goodbye. 

What a shining endorsement- I feel better already - he though sarcastically. 

Note to self: Never agree to tutor idiots again

He was jolted from his thoughts when a loud bang hit the desk as a heavy bag was dropped on it. Jihoon looked up defensively at the looming figure to his right. There stood a tall, imposing presence, easily a foot taller than him with broad shoulders and dark hair covering his forehead, eyes piercing down on him. 

"Chhh....Choi Seungc...heol?" He stuttered at the larger boy looking down at him cowering pathetically in his chair. Jihoon swallowed thickly and stared at other boy, his face was so...so...aggressive, that he wondered fleetingly if he had been thinking out aloud earlier and had insulted the other boy without realizing it. 

"YEP" was the only reply. 

"Hi... I'm Lee Jiho.." he began to say as he finally had the courage to raise himself out of his chair to stand and greet the older boy. He was silenced abruptly by a strong hand on his shoulder pushing him back down in his chair swiftly.

"Jihoon, yeah I know" Seungcheol interrupted quickly. Pulling out the adjacent chair from under the desk and sitting next to him. "Let's start shall we" he added, unzipping his rucksack and pulling out a handful of books, slamming them roughly on the table.

"Uhmm ok.....I thought we could start with......Mathematical statistics?!" He wasn't sure why he posed it as a question as that was exactly the first module on the lesson plan Mr Seungkwan had provided him p- and he was just to follow it, there really was no choices regarding the syllabus.

"Fine" came the curt reply from Seungcheol, who leaned back into his chair with his arms crossed. 

Great- think I would rather be in an empty locker right now - Jihoon thought as he flipped open his notes to begin.

........  
Despite the awkward start, the atmosphere at their tutoring sessions had improved as they progressed through the syllabus. Jihoon would begin explaining the basics of a theory, Seungcheol would stare wide eyed at him, then Jihoon would explain the dumbed down version of the theory and show him an example. 

"Find X!" Jihoon said dropping his pencil and moving the sheet over to Seungcheol to allow him to answer the question. 

"Found it, here it is" Seungcheol said grinning, circling the x on the question and pushing the page back over to Jihoon. 

"That jokes getting real old Seungcheol" Jihoon huffed, pushing the paper back over again "Try again, you know this!" He encouraged. 

"I don't wanna!" Seungcheol whined "I'm hungry"

"Oh well, it's almost lunchtime, I guess you can go for a break" Jihoon stated, filing the question paper away in his note pad. Seungcheol seemed pleased with his decision and stood up excitedly, already anticipating his delicious lunch. 

"But you're going to have to answer that question the minute you get back!" Jihoon stated affirmatively. 

"Yeah, yeah ok... Wait, aren't you coming with me?" Seungcheol stilled his exit and turned to face the smaller boy still sitting at the desk. 

"Uhmm... No?" Jihoon said hesitantly, confused at the ludicrous suggestion. "I'm gonna stay here and study" he finished. 

"Why?! Aren't you hungry?" Seungcheol quizzed walking back over to the desk to loom over Jihoon. 

"Sure but...I don't usually .....I don't like, eating in the canteen" Jihoon said averting his gaze from Seungcheol's interrogating look. 

"Why not?!" Seungcheol asked, leaning over the his chair to look more thoroughly at Jihoon's bowed head. 

"Because there are .....people there..." Jihoon finished the last two words quickly, disliking the impromptu question and answer session he was participating in. "I've had... Bad experiences in the school canteen, I would rather not relive them" he added after careful thought.

"Ha" Seungcheol laughed openly at his response, causing Jihoon to turn his head to the older boy with an endearing scowl on his face. Seungcheol leaned in closer to him, one arm resting on the back of his chair as he spoke softly 

"Listen, if you are scared of someone, nobody is going to touch you when you're with me" he stated matter of factly, giving Jihoon a wink. To say Jihoon was surprised at the response was an understatement, he had never faired well when making friends and the few friends he did have at school also feared the hustle of the school canteen and avoided it at all costs. And now Seungcheol was suggesting that he would protect him from the onslaught of bullying he may receive if he graced the canteen. 

That sounds too good to be true. 

"That's nice Seungcheol but I don't belie" he began to say but was cut off by a hand encircling his wrist and dragging him out of his chair to the exit of the alcove, "hey!" He protested vehemently.

"I've decided not to give you a choice, let's go" Seungcheol said dragging the smaller boy behind him to the stairs.

................

When they reached the canteen, Seungcheol released his wrist as they approached the entrance. 

Just great-he's abandoning me already - Jihoon thought. A thought which he quickly discarded when he felt Seungcheol's arm wrap around his shoulder as he guided him through the double doors to the mess hall. 

Jihoon hoped for a swift death, for the ground to open up and swallow him whole as hundreds of faces turned to stare at him. The comfort he found in being mostly invisible was completely shattered by the sea of gazes that were directed at him at that moment. He felt like a tiny bug under a big fucking microscope, being scrutinized, assessed, examined by the entirety of the school. 

He turned his head up cautiously to look at Seungcheol, who was searching through the crowds for some thing, completely unfazed by all the attention. 

This must be what popularity and confidence does to a person, it makes you invincible. 

Soon enough the feeling of dread began to dissipate as people turned back to their conversations and continued on with their lunch. "There they are!" Seungcheol claimed, eyeing a group of boys near the back of the canteen who waved over to him. A few of them broke off from the larger group and walked over to where Seungcheol stood with his arm still around Jihoon's shoulders in the middle of the canteen.

Four, tall boys approached them and greeted Seungcheol with a fist bump each. Seungcheol moved his arm from around Jihoon's shoulder and moved to stand behind him, pushing him forward slightly as the others crowded around him, shoulder to shoulder forming an impenetrable wall all around him. If Jihoon was planning on escape, he certainly wouldn't make it climbing over them. He just hoped he had enough strength in his lungs to scream for help. Jihoon swallowed thickly, nervously not sure who he was meant to make eye contact with- or if he was meant to make eye contact at all!

"So..." the tallest one began looking down at Jihoon as he addressed his friend "This is little Jihoonie?" He finished looking back up at Seungcheol for confirmation, who nodded smugly in return. 

"Oh wow he IS small" the tall dark haired boy to his left said.  
"You were right Scoups, he is pretty cute" said another reaching over to pat the top of Jihoon's head gently. Jihoon's winced in anticipation of the contact, only used to being on the receiving end of violence in the canteen, his body acted on instinct.

"Wow, he's really scared Scoups" the taller boy spoke again addressing Seungcheol over Jihoon's head. 

Jihoon flinched as he felt the heavy, comforting hand of Seungcheol on his shoulder giving him a soft squeeze. 

"Jihoonie, why are you scared? I told you I wouldn't let anybody touch you" Seungcheol said reassuringly giving Jihoon's shoulders another soft squeeze. Jihoon was lost for words. He was torn between one part of his mind listening to the reassuring tone in Seungcheol's voice and the other part telling him he was in immediate danger. With the two sides of his brain not cooperating with each other, he found himself unable to speak, he simply stared up at the taller boys his eyes darting nervously from one to the next anticipating a threat to appear. Seungcheol could feel the smaller boys shoulders quiver under his hands. 

He really IS scared- Seungcheol thought just as Jihoon finally found his voice and managed to form coherent words enough for an entire sentence. "Are you guys gonna shove me in a locker?"

Four pairs of eyes widened at Jihoon's question, then they erupted in laughter together as Jihoon stood silently between them in confusion. 

"Isn't he hilarious!" Seungcheol laughed patting Jihoon's back roughly as he  
ushered him to a free table.

...................  
Jihoon was forced to to sit between Seungcheol and the tallest of the four boys, who Seungcheol introduced to him as Mingyu. The other two, Wonwoo and Seokmin, sat opposite them and soon they were engaged in conversation about game strategies, school work and video games whilst shoveling food into their mouths at an alarming rate. Jihoon spooned through his lunch aimlessly, still too nervous and on edge to eat but beginning to relax when it became obvious that they had no intentions of harming him. 

"So Jihoon" Seokmin began talking, or DK as the others seemed to call him, "are you any good at Chemistry?" He asked

"Uhmm... A little" he replied quietly.

"Don't be modest Jihoon" Seungcheol chirped in between mouthfuls of mac and cheese..."Trust me, he's good at everything" he finished

So that's why I am here....I'm doing every bodies homework now a I guess

Seokmin continued talking "Well then, if you're good at Chemistry, Scoups can vouch for that, maybe you would like to....

Here it comes 

........join the after school chemistry club with me and WonWoo here" he said patting the shoulder of the dark haired boy sitting next to him who nodded affirmatively.

What!

"Uhm....what?" He echoed his thoughts

"Nerds!" Seungcheol teased, grinning as the boys across the table who rolled their eyes at him. 

"We may be nerds Scoups but at least we don't need a Maths tutor from the year below us to help us pass the year" Wonwoo stated smugly.

"Oooohhhh" they all sang in unison at the biting remark 

Seungcheol laughed the jibe off coolly, "Ok, that's true but ...I'm also teaching him something in return, right Jihoonie?" He said gently elbowing the smaller boy sat next to him. 

"I think Jihoon already knows how to tie his shoelaces Scoups" Mingyu spoke up mockingly. 

"Ha-ha, No, I'm gonna be coaching him in sports actually" Seungcheol told the others, who followed with an approved chorus of nods "Starting next week, Jihoonie here is going to be in the Maknae Basketball team" he added

"I am!!!??" Jihoon exclaimed in shock. This was the first he had heard of it.

"Oh yeah, didn't I tell you, I signed you up last week" Seungcheol finished causally returning to spoon more pasta into his mouth. 

"But...I....but....I. Can't ...." Jihoon struggled with translating the barrage of thoughts running through his head into words after Seungcheol's confession. 

"Looks like you might not have time for the after School Chemistry Club Jihoon buddy, not if Scoups here is your coach" DK announced. "He's a tough coach- he's gonna ride your ass hard"

"Definitely!" Wonwoo added "he's gonna ride your ass every day!"

"He still rides my ass to this day and I am on the Senior team!" Mingyu exclaimed from the other side of him.

"Can we maybe use another phrase to describe my coaching style?" Seungcheol added to the strange conversation taking place "I think we are scaring little Jihoonie here, don't worry Jihoon, I will ride your ass gently" he said breezily.

.............  
After lunch was finished and before they left the lunch table, DK took Jihoon's cellphone off of him and added everyone's mobile numbers to his contact list. 

"If you change your mind about the chemistry club, it's every Thursday evening after school" he said before handing the phone back to Jihoon and waving goodbye as they exited the canteen at the ring of the bell signaling the end of lunch. 

Jihoon struggled to focus on his evening classes that day. Processing all the new information he had been given. 

Rookie basketball team, what....at least their will be a familiar face- he thought

Dino was on the Maknae basketball team and was always harping on about how much fun it was and that Jihoon should join. Now he guessed there was no choice in the matter. 

...................  
The next tutoring session was a free period on Wednesday afternoon. Jihoon was surprised to find Seungcheol already in the library waiting for him at the physics section. He was less surprised to find him playing candy crush on his phone. 

"Put the phone away Seungcheol please" he asked politely, moving behind the older boy to take his seat near the bookcase. 

"Just a sec....I'm nearly..." Seungcheol continued playing his expression jumping with a mixture of excitement and dread as he progressed through a particularly difficult level. Jihoon grew tired of waiting and snatched the phone out of the larger boys hand. He regretted it almost immediately when Seungcheol turned furiously to face him in outrage. 

"So that's how it's gonna be huh....ill show you on Friday when I coach your junior basketball practice Jihoonie" He said softening his look when he saw the fearful expression in Jihoon's face and then slipped into a smile. 

"About that..." Jihoon started, dropping his gaze as his hands fumbled with end of his tie. "I don't think I will be any good at bask.....

"You will be good when a I finish with you" Seungcheol said with a sly wink.

.............  
His first training session that Friday had been awful. At no fault of his own. Or Seungcheol's for that matter. 

Thunderstorms, an unwelcome gift of mother natures unpredictable wrath could be blamed however. They had barely warmed up on court with the rest of the maknae team when lightening struck the basketball post. 

The rookies on the court all screamed in absolute fear, flailing their arms widely in panic and running aimlessly in circles. The deep rumbling of thunder that followed resounded in Jihoon's chest as he stood next to Seungcheol on the court. The second bolt of lighting cracked off the top of a nearby tree, splintering a branch in half. More panic ensued and some rookies even managed to knock into each other as the fled out of the court up the grassy embankment to the safety of the gym.

"No you fucking idiots, stay on low ground!" Seungcheol hollered after them. He had grasped Jihoon's arm, preventing him from making the same mistake out of fear. 

God I am so stupid - Jihoon thought. He knew it was wiser to seek shelter on low ground during a thunder and lightening storm but fear had him rushing up the embankment behind the others before Seungcheol had tackled him from behind and pulled him back onto the lower ground. He lay underneath the larger boy cowering in fear as another bolt struck a tree halfway up the embankment, cracking it at the centre and more splintering of wood could be heard. The rumble of thunder following immediately after and echoing loudly in Jihoon's ears. 

He couldn't remember how he made it to the substitute dock on the side of the court but he imagined that Seungcheol had been responsible for that, probably dragging or carrying him there as Jihoon body currently possessed minimal motor functions to carry his own limbs. Another sharp strike echoed, a bright flashing light and a deep rumble followed. He buried his head into the hard chest in front of him. Seungcheol's chest. The older boy was cradling him gently as he sat on the ground of the substitute shelter. He pressed his face into the curve of Seungcheol's neck, panting fearfully and trembling as the ground rumbled with the intense vibrations of the thunder. 

He could faintly make out the sound of shushing in his ear, a low voice speaking to him softly, reassuring him, telling him to calm down, fingers carding through his hair gently. He relaxed almost immediately at that feeling, his body not responding to the next loud crash of lightening in fear, but listening to the voice in his ear soothing him instead. 

When the storm dissipated. He cracked his eyes open to asses his whereabouts. The first thing he noticed were his arms- wrapped tightly around Seungcheol's neck, hands clasped together. The second thing had been his seating position, directly on Seungcheol's lap, straddling the older boys thighs as he sat on the ground, his back against the sub shelter. Seungcheol's fingers were still combing through his hair softly. 

Jihoon raised his head from the older boys shoulder, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment at his predicament. 

"Jihoonie.....you ok?! He asked softly, still threading Jihoon's soft hair through his fingers as he looked to examine the smaller figure in his arms. 

"Yeah... Thanks" Jihoon could feel his face flush with heat, as he released his grip on Seungcheol's neck and moved to lift himself off the the older boy. Seungcheol followed shortly after, hoisting himself off the ground and dusting himself off. They walked back to the main school building in amicable silence. 

Mr Seungkwan and Dino greeted them at the entrance to the building, the teacher looking frantic and concerned. "Oh my god Jihoon, are you ok!" He asked Jihoon dramatically, ignoring Seungcheol's imposing presence at his side

"Dino said that you were on the centre court when the storm hit, we did a head count and we couldn't find you- I was so worried"! He added crouching slightly to speak with Jihoon. 

"He's fine, and I'm fine too by the way" Seungcheol added looking despondent at the teachers lack of concern for his well being also.

"It hardly matters if you get hit by lighting Mr Seungcheol, it's not like your brain hasn't already been fried!" the teacher added coolly. 

Seungcheol scoffed at the comment directed at him. 

"Seungcheol saved me actually sir" Jihoon jumped to the defense of the older boy, causing the teacher to turn his head in disbelief between the two students "He pulled me into shelter and stopped me from running into danger" Jihoon added, the redness returning to his cheeks after he recalled the position they had been sitting in during the storm. 

"Oh well....that's ...very decent of you Seungcheol, I'm pleased to hear the you are looking out for the younger students" Mr Seungkwan said begrudgingly, not being able to deny Jihoon's praise of the older student.

"Yes it was very decent of me.....you could almost say it was worth extra credit..on an assessment?" Seungcheol tested the suggestion.

"Don't push your luck Mr Seungcheol, our agreement still stands" Seungkwan said abruptly, turning on his heels and retuning into the entrance of the main building. "Worth a shot!" Seungcheol admitted following Mr Seungkwan into the main entrance hall.

Jihoon and Dino where left standing at the entrance. "What do you think he meant by that?" Jihoon asked, not even sure the younger boy could answer him.

"Isn't it obvious?! Seungcheol wants to get out of his deal with Mr Seungkwan to coach in you in the Maknae basketball team Ji"

"Why? It wasn't even my idea in the first place to join! Jihoon replied quickly, anger rising in him at the feeling of betrayal at Dino's insinuations. "Scoups was the one who signed me up to the team without asking me!" He continued, fists clenching and unclenching in frustration. 

"Scoups?, who the hell is Scoups!?" Dino pondered 

"Oh, that's a nickname for Seungcheol" Jihoon added quickly 

"You guys have nick names for each other?" The younger boy asked, one eyebrow raising at the apparent strangeness of the practice 

"No that's just the nickname his friends have for him, I've just got used to hearing it a lot that I call him by it sometimes" Jihoon defended his earlier comment.

"Listen Jihoon, let me give you some advice, Seungcheol- He's not your friend, he's using you" Dino said carefully, face expressionless as he placed a hand on Jihoon's shoulder in mock comfort. 

"He's using that big brain of yours to get a good grade and when he passes, bye bye Jihoon" Dino continued with his assessment of the situation. 

"I know that Dino" Jihoon cut in swiftly, wishing to silence the other boys hurtful analysis of his friendship with the older student. Although he had wished for whatever was transpiring between him and Seungcheol to be genuine, a small part of his brain kept reminding him of how unlikely it was that Seungcheol had any interest in him, as a person, as a friend, or anything else for that matter. 

"Oh, good, just be ready to ya know.... Rip the band aid off when the time comes" Dino added as he demonstrated a swiping motion across his arm. "Just don't let yourself get too attached" he finished, tapping Jihoon's shoulder as he passed him and left.

He's not your friend......he's using you

Those words wormed through his head

............

The next few weeks of tutoring and basketball practice continued unspectacularly. He would tutor Seungcheol every Monday morning and Wednesday afternoon and then was coached in turn by him every Friday evening after school. He was roped into having lunch with him and his friends almost every other day if they caught sight of him in the locker room or passing by the mess hall. 

Seungcheol would drag him to lunch every Wednesday without fail, and he would happily endure their petty bickering and silly jokes with each other. Seuncgheol would insist on walking him home after practice on a Friday as well, arm leaning on his shoulder as he spouted out details of his upcoming games and encounters he'd had.

This Friday would have been no different except DK and Mingyu had shown up to Rookie practice and sat along the grassy embankment watching the session. When practice was over Jihoon saw Seungcheol standing deeply immersed in conversation with the senior coach and and decided that he should probably walk himself home.

It was silly to think that Seungcheol would want walk him home after practice, just because he had done it a handful of times. Off course he would want to stay behind and hang out with his friends if the opportunity arose.

His real friends Jihoon though bitterly then pushed the thought aside as Wonwoo and Mingyu waved at him from the side of the court where they sat on the grass. They waved him over but he quickly turned his head, wishing to give the illusion that he had not seen them and to give him an opportunity to leave quickly. 

He felt bitter still at his immature actions. The older boys had been nothing but kind to him since he was first introduced to them. He had been finally persuaded to join the Chemistry Club by DK and found himself doubled over with laughter at some of their antics. Yet, for every joyful moment he experienced with them, he sought out a negative one to balance his feelings. They were kind yes, but for a reason. Because Seungcheol needed them to be. 

He's not your friend.....he's using you

Seungcheol was consuming his thought and dreams. From the day of their close encounter on the basketball court during the thunder storm; Jihoon's imagination had taken a sharp nosedive into perversion. He began fantasizing about the older boy almost immediately following that day. Dreamt of his weight on his back as he lay on top of him, the strength in his arms as he lifted him, the power in his thighs as he straddled them....

Hmmpphhhhh....stop-- he protested at his own twisted thoughts

He was just past the outer gates of the school when he was pushed down violently to the ground, his legs kicked out from underneath him. He head smacked off the dusty ground and he blinked back white spots that danced across his vision. A swift kick to his side caused him to double over in pain and a rough hand in his hair dragged him along the ground on his hands and knees to the side of the school wall. He coughed involuntarily, trying to clear his lungs of dust and his vision adjusted to the make out three figures standing around him, twisted vicious expressions on their faces. The three usual suspects, personal bullies that followed him around constantly and sought opportune moments such as this to put him in his place. 

"Well, well well, look who it is" the larger of the three stated, delivering a swift punch to Jihoon's face, causing his head to snap sharply to the side. "Where have you been hiding Jihoon" another asked, spitting on the ground near his head. "We've missed playing with you" the blonde haired bully stated darkly as he moved his foot to connect with the small of Jihoon's back and force his body to lie flat on the ground. 

I don't miss this 

Just then, a roaring shout was heard a flash of grey uniform and the distinctive sound of a fist impacting with crushing bone. The pressure on Jihoon's back was gone, he was faintly aware of a sudden appearance of a figure on the floor, rolling in agony. The blonde haired bully clutching his nose, blood streaming through his fingers and his brow twisted in an expression of absolute pain.

"Jihoonie" Jihoon's eyes snapped open at the sound of his nickname, attempting to turn his head and lift himself off the ground but he was bombarded by a wave of nausea that bordered his consciousness and forced him to drop into the dirt again. 

"Don't move Jihoonie, it's ok - I got you" the voice said as he felt a hand brush against the small of his back to support him into a sitting position. As he looked up at Seungcheol, kneeling on the earth beside him, Jihoon had never felt such self-loathing. His small body battered and limp, face drained of colour, pale, and his hands tainted with angry bleeding scratches. Jihoon attempted to shrug off the hand Seungcheol was using to help him into a more comfortable sitting position, determined not to let the larger boy see the pain each individual movement was causing him.

"Mind your own business Seungcheol" the larger bully shouted as he took in the sight of his accomplice rolling on the floor in pain.  
Seungcheol's back stiffened the hair on the nape of his neck bristling as he placed his body protectively before the fallen boy. 

He'd be damned if any of them were going to get near his Jihoon again. 

With a wary eye trained on the dumbfounded trio of bullies, Seungcheol knelt again by Jihoon's side, gathering the small figure in his arms. A weak whimper escaped from Jihoon's lips as slight pressure was applied accidentally on his injured side as Seungcheol repositioned him to stand up supported by the wall.

Seungcheol turned back to the trio, flashing them a glare as he straightened, daring them to try again. The largest of the three advanced swiftly on them, Seungcheol pivoting to the right with a snarl, and catapulting his shoulder directly into the oncoming boys chest. The impact was significant enough to wind the larger bully and topple him on his back in pain. 

The third bully, the smarter of the three stepped back with his hands raised defensively. "I swear to god I didn't touch him" he defended. Seungcheol eyed him suspiciously and then motioned at the two lying on the ground. "Either of you, touch him again and I will personally wipe this floor with your face" he threatened. 

They hobbled up on both feet and then all three ran down the street rapidly. Seungcheol watched them retreat and turned back to Jihoon who was supporting his weight against the wall, brushing dust from his hair. He approached him him cautiously, reaching out to hold his small face between his hands and examining his injuries.

"Jihoonie, you don't look so good-why didn't you wait for me?" He asked. Jihoon brushed his hands away from his face. "It's fine, I'm used to it...." He drifted off trying to minimize eye contact with the taller boy. 

"If they even look at you funny again just tell me" he began

"I'm fine, I can handle it myself..." He barked, realizing his anger shouldn't be directed and Seungcheol who had only been trying to comfort him. "If you hadn't have come along....I was going to start fighting back...I would have blocked their punches" he said in a fake show of confidence.

"Looks like you were blocking them with your face Ji" Seungcheol said a grin spreading on his features. Jihoon just rolled his eyes at the other boys poorly timed joke, which had been a bad idea as it made his head spin and his balance waver. Seungcheol slipped an arm around his waist to support him against his chest.

"C'mon Ji, I'll take you home" he offered. 

...................

Seungcheol stood in front of his bathroom sink, washing the dried blood from his scraped knuckles. Wiping the condensing moisture from the mirror, he stood straight again and rolled his shoulder muscles in both directions. He had been standing in the same position for the past 30 minutes. Refreshing the newsfeed on his phone and trying to ignore the growing urge he was having since he dropped Jihoon back at his home. 

He wanted to pick up his phone, call him, message him, speak to him. He just wanted to hear his voice, see his face, say his name. Anything and everything related to the smaller boy would have been satisfactory. 

Why am I doing this to myself.....just message him...check if he is ok.....

Throw in an offer a suggestion....tell him we should meet up....

His brain rushed though suggestions. He refreshed his news feed again, looking for inspiration.

Pledis Bowling Club cropped up on his newsfeed

That's it....bowling.....he's bound to want to come with me right....everyone loves bowling...right

He picked up his phone, hesitated, then put it down again

How did I reach this point again....

Oh yeah...

He was showering after practice when his rebellious imagination taunted him with visions of the Jihoon, lying underneath him on the grassy field. A sudden flood of memories from their close encounter that day of the thunderstorm seeped into his consciousness. He couldn't begin to understand why, but Seungcheol wanted the smaller boy with an intensity that drove him to focus with a passion he didn't know he possessed, to fight and subdue a group of bullies that had threatened and hurt him.

He growled softly as he stood underneath the cooling spray of the shower, looking down at his hardened erection in annoyance. 

Yeah- he's definitely doing something to me. 

Seungcheol jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, grabbing another to dry his hair. He reached for his phone-and that is how this all started. 

How he had spent the last 30 minutes contemplating on acting on his desires.

Releasing a a loud sigh of frustration he picked up his phone once more time, opened the contacts menu and selected Jihoon's name from the list.

SEND

Did I just call him babe in that message....I'll just roll with it. 

\----------------------------

Jihoon lay on his uninjured side in bed. He had ushered Seungcheol away when he made it home, not wanting to cling on to the older boy any longer. Seungcheol seemed reluctant to leave him at the door step but he had insisted that he was fine and could manage by himself. He'd managed to change his clothes, painfully but flopped into bed without washing the dirt and dried blood off his body. He may have passed out, for how long he couldn't quite tell but the sun had set in the sky and when he lifted his cellphone to check the time, the dim light assaulted his eyes.

*7 Unread messages*

1) Dino: How is the tutoring going? Lol don't even answer dat question! U guys seemed pretty chummy at practice today ;) he even hugged you! GAYYYY lol

Errghhhhh Dino you jackass

2) Mum: Running late again today honey! Pick yourself up something to eat! Love xxx

So what's new....

3) Dino: No srsly tho! Is der somfin going on between u 2? :D

Arggghh FUCK OFF DINO

4) DKNY: Hey, Hope you are ok, Scoups said you got hurt earlier!

DKNY?? Who the fuck... Oh that must be Seokmin, how did he ...never mind . Aww that's sweet of him to ask... Guess he knows now..

5) Mingyu: You Ok Bro? Scoups said you got attacked after practice? 

Aww, nice....more people joining the pity parade 

6) Wonwoo: Dearest Lee Jihoon, I hope you are well following your unfavorable encounter with that boisterous bunch of oafs!

Uhmm...what the fuck....why is he so formal?!

7) S.Coups: Hey babe how are you feeling? If your feeling ok 2morrow a bunch of us are going bowling. Wanna come with?

Babe?!......is he.... No he doesn't mean it like that.

That message from Seungcheol had been sent over two hours ago

8) Dude I'm getting worried- you ok? I'm coming over 

Nooooooo. 

Jihoon jolted upright on his bed, his sore body protesting at the sudden movement and smashed the keypad on his phone as he replied to the message, hoping the other boy hadn't left his house yet.

Jihoon: I'm fine- was just napping-no need to come over. x

Fuck! Why did I just send a kiss! To the end of that message!

The reply came back almost instantly. 

S.Coups: You sure? Lol at the x

Uhhhhhgggg why.....

Jihoon: Yeah totally fine. Sorry force of habit x

Fuck a I did it again Grrrrrrr!!!!! Whyyyyyyy!

S.Coups: LMAO! Ok what about bowling? Xx

Great....now he is doing it. 

Jihoon: Can't sorry. I'm busy

No x this time.... Phew

S.Coups: K. See you on Monday I guess?

Jihoon: Yeah, see you then. 

S.Coups: Xxxxxxxxxxxxx lol

Oh for fucks sake! 

......................

"How was your weekend?" Seungcheol had asked the instant Jihoon sat down next to him at their usually spot in the library. He pulled Jihoon's chair closer to his and leaned over on his elbows, like he was about to share a secret. It was unnecessary as it was just the two of them in that corner as usual.

"Uneventful" Jihoon replied, pulling his lesson plan and books out onto the table.

"What did you do?" Seungcheol queried. Still leaning over

"Nothing really...just stuff"

"I though you were busy?" Seungcheol stated, raising his eyebrow in question. 

Oh shit yeah.....I told him I was busy and couldn't go bowling

"I was busy with stuff" Jihoon answered again

"What kinda stuff" he enquired encroaching further into Jihoon's personal space.

"Family ...stuff" Jihoon answered hoping it sounded convincing as he tried desperately not to flinch under the severe scrutiny. He would have liked to go bowling if he had been honest with himself. But Dino's words kept repeating in his head over and over again every time Seungcheol offered to spend time with him that wasn't directly involved with their tutoring exchange program. 

He's not your friend...he's just using you

The answer seemed to somewhat satisfy Seungcheol, who returned to his area of the desk nodding his head in quiet acknowledgment. Their tutoring session went by quickly, Seungcheol kept his head down, and answered his questions rapidly, not pausing to make any jokes or prolong any of Jihoon's explanations as he usually did. 

If I didn't know any better, I think he is pissed off with me ...Jihoon thought. 

Seungcheol's final Mathematics assessment was in a few days time, perhaps he was just focusing on doing well and passing?

"Your finals match is next week right"? Jihoon asked, hoping a distraction from their lesson would help ease the tension he felt building between them "Are you nervous?"

"Nope" Seungcheol answered quickly, not looking up from his workbook. 

"Oh...., That's good, you shouldn't be....you're really good at Basketball" he offered weakly, wishing he hadn't brought up the conversation now.

"Are you gonna come watch me play?" Seungcheol asked, finally raising his head from his work and turning his attention to Jihoon.

"Do you want me to?" Jihoon asked cautiously, his eyes scanning the others boys face for the answer.

"Yes"

............

 

"Congratulations Seungcheol" Jihoon praised, pleased that the older boy had succeeded in his final assessment. "I'm actually a little proud of you" he added as Seungcheol grinned at the results paper fisted in his hand. He'd come to the library, the small corner in the physics section to share the good news with Jihoon. 

He truly was pleased for Seungcheol, he had worked hard over the past few months to achieve that grade, it was well deserved, even if a small part of him sunk at the knowledge that their friendship -if he could even call it that- was essentially over. Now that Seungcheol had achieved his desired grade, what use did he really have for Jihoon anymore.

He's not your friend....he's just using you

Jihoon's smile began to fade as those words repeated in his head, he quickly plastered another smile- a fake smile on top, disguising the turmoil in his heart. 

He didn't want to sound bitter but he knew what was coming, he had been preparing himself for it for sometime now.

Just rip it off-rip off the band aid- it hurts less that way

"I'm not going to be able to make your Basketball match, but Good luck and I guess I'll see you around school" he said with a final smile, turning his back to the older boy and starting to file his books away. A second later and with a strong grip on his shoulder, he was spun around again to face Seungcheol who was wearing a hardened look on his face. 

"Sorry what?" He spat leaning in with a hand at his ear

"I was just saying ...good luck... For your big game tomorrow....and....ill see you ar"

"You'll see me around?" Seungcheol finished for him, emphasized with a hint of anger in his voice. "So what...we're not hanging out anymore... Do you have a problem with me?!" Seungcheol continued, moving closer to Jihoon and crowding the smaller boy against the bookshelf behind him. 

"No...I don't....no....I ....just thought....that....Uhmmm...that.." Jihoon stuttered desperately, backing away until his back was pressed against the book shelf uncomfortably. 

Why is he so pissed off, he got what he wanted and he won't have to bother with me anymore

He had not been expecting the situation to play out the way it had so far. He had not been prepared for this scenario.

"What is it Jihoon, what did you think?" Seungcheol repeated, leaning forward and resting his hands on either side of Jihoon's head. 

Jihoon's tensed at the sharpness of his words and swallowed nervously as he allowed the silence to loom heavily He took a deep breath and then spoke quickly and quietly 

"I didn't think you would want to be my friend anymore after you passed your assessment" he admitted sheepishly, his gaze dropping lower In quiet humiliation.

How did I read this so wrong 

"You know, for somebody so smart, you are pretty fucking stupid" Seungcheol said finally, lifting one of his hands from where it was resting at the side of Jihoon's head and brushing aside a stray lock of Jihoon's blonde hair from his face, finger tips sliding down to trace the smooth skin of his jaw. Jihoon released a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding and licked his lips and Seungcheol's thumb as it moved across his angled cheek to caress his parted lips. 

Seungcheol groaned deeply at the touch...how long had he wanted to taste those lips ...Jihoon's gaze drifted up slowly to look at the older boy, their eyes connecting- Seungcheol's obsidian eyes flickering with lust and yearning. There was a brief moment of contemplative silence, before a pair of lips smashed against Jihoon's. 

So soft, Jihoons lips are so velvety soft and ....sweet.

Seungcheol couldn't stop the groan vibrating in his throat as he pressed more firmly into the younger boys mouth, his tongue seeking entrance to a mouth he had unknowingly been worshipping for months.  
Jihoon's head swam as he felt Seungcheol's tongue twist sharply into his mouth, firing his nerves and stimulating his senses. The deep groan that rumbled from his broad chest was inducing shivers in Jihoon's body. Seungcheol withdrew from the kiss to stare down at his little captive. His hand cupping the smaller boys face affectionately, studying his perfect features, his deep eyes, his tinted cheeks, his sweet lips...he wanted to taste them again...he dipped his head down again to kiss Jihoon more tenderly the second time. Turning his head to the side as their noses bumped and humming in appreciation at the sweet taste of the boy. 

Jihoon's breath left his body and he quickly learned how to breathe again through his nose, he gasped for breath when Seungcheol released his mouth the first time, and stared dumbfounded as Seungcheol affectionately caressed his cheek. 

Oh my god.....oh my god 

The second kiss had been softener, but no less intense. Seungcheol drew it out nice and slow, experimentally teasing Jihoon's tongue with his own and encouraging him to participate. Jihoon whined softly as the tongue left his mouth for the second time and their lips separated. He gripped onto Seungcheol's jacket collar and pulled the older boy down again without hesitation, biting gently on his full lower lip causing the older boy to hiss. Jihoon then sucked his lower lip into his small mouth and suckled on it softly in apology. 

Seungcheol gripped the back of his neck and hummed appreciatively at the gesture. An incredible pressure was building between his legs and he knew that if they kept this up they would need to keep their voices low. The library was relatively empty on Tuesday but neither of them could afford to get caught in a compromising position in the physics section. 

Seungcheol laughed softly as he imagined Mr Seungkwan walking in on him; his least favorite student fucking Jihoon; his most favorite student against the library desk. The thought increased the heat between his thighs as blood rushed to his cock in response to the numerous perverted images flooding his brain.

"what is so funny?" Jihoon asked, looking up at him wide eyed and innocent. 

he looks at me as though he's never seen me before.

"I'm just thinking about all the stuff I want to do to you right now" Seungcheol whispered wickedly in the smaller boys ears as his tongue began tracing the delicate shell of Jihoon's outer ear.


	2. Credit where credit is due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I should write another chapter for this. But if you think it's worth it, let me know.

Seungcheol's roaming tongue traced along the sensitive curves of Jihoon's ear. The smaller boy could not stop the soft moan that escaped his lips at the feel of a warm tongue and soft sounds against his ear, assaulting his senses. 

Seungcheol had decided that the bookshelf may not be the most comfortable or practical location for their coupling, and had dipped down to slip his hands around the back of Jihoon's thighs to cup his firm ass. Giving both cheeks a rough squeeze, that earned him a soft cry, he gripped on to the flesh their and hoisted the boy up easily against bookshelf. 

If he could not have him soon- he would explode

Holding Jihoon up, he spun him around to sit him on top of the large library desk, with Jihoon's hand no longer requiring the support of his jacket he leant back to quickly shrug it of and reached up to loosen his tie. Jihoon watched as Seungchoel made quick work of his material constraints. He wondered if he should also be undressing himself and his hand moved up to the collar of his shirt to begin but Seungcheol's hand stopped him.

"No...I want to do that" Seungcheol had said. His grin teasing as he began to deftly finger the buttons on Jihoon's collar, undoing them one by one. He had reached the fourth button before growling in frustration and tugged at the shirt roughly with both hands to pop the button off when it didn't loosen quickly. Jihoon instinctively smacked his hand at the gesture.

"Cheol! If you rip it off what am I going to wear outta here?" Jihoon berated

The older boy huffed lightly in response then spoke "You can wear my shirt".  
He licked his lips as the image of Jihoon, dressed in his oversized shirt, fingers barely peeking past the cuffs flashed in his mind. He enjoyed that image immensely, it would definitely be worth the smack he would most likely receive from Jihoon if he continued popping the shirt buttons in the same manner.  
Jihoon's face filled with heat again at that statement, he almost allowed himself to giggle if he hadn't been so aroused at the idea. Seungcheol's grin widened as the younger boy flushed and he quickly claimed those plush lips once more. His thumb idly following the curve of Jihoon's collarbone, down to where his throat dipped. 

His skin is so soft

Then his fingers returned to unbutton the rest of Jihoon's shirt, spreading it open and pulling it loose from where it was tucked into his trousers.

The kiss ended as he placed one hand on the smaller boys shoulders and gently lowered him to lie flat on the desk. The dark mahogany of the table created beautiful contrast with Jihoon's creamy pale skin.

His fingertips trailed down Jihoon's stomach. caressing, his other hand holding Jihoon's small frame against the table. Seungcheol dipped his head down to renew their kiss briefly, then lips traced their way down Jihoon's throat to his chest, licking and suckling with fevered passion at the expanse of skin that caused the blonde haired boy to shiver and buck.

Jihoon shuddered as Seungcheol's lips assaulted him ruthlessly, all he could do was clutch onto the older boys hair as he continued torturing his senses. 

The fingers in his thick hair were bordering on painful, but Seungcheol reveled in the feeling, which just served to further arouse him.

His hand ventured lower, unzipping Jihoon's trousers and pulling them off, his fingers slipped easily below the waistline of Jihoon's pants, where he gripped and tugged them off in one fluid motion. Seungcheol stood back to appreciate the view of Jihoon laying naked from the waist, so exposed and vulnerable. 

God he is so beautiful

Jihoon's eyes fluttered open to watch Seungcheol standing in awe above him, he shuddered again as Seungcheol's hand moved to caress the soft sensitive skin over his hips. The teasing hand came to rest on his waist and he gripped Jihoon gently and pulled him to the edge of the desk. 

He lifted Jihoon's knee and hooked it over one shoulder, placing a soft kiss to the inside of his thigh and then peppered the area with delicate nips and kisses. Jihoon's released several murmured moans as Seungcheol worked along the inside of his leg. The older boy gently parted Jihoon's legs to examine the small, pink, puckered hole he found there. He pressed the flat of his tongue against it experimentally, earning him a soft scream. He traced his tongue along the small hole and then twisted it inside to stretch the tight ring of muscle.

He's going to be so tight

When Seungcheol pulled back, Jihoon was panting beneath him, thrusting his hips without shame in anticipation. 

"You're so pretty like this Jihoonie, I ....want to remember you like this always" 

The larger boy stood up straight to adjust himself, quickly unbuttoned his trousers and pulled his arousal from its confines. Pushing one of Jihoon's knees back against his chest to allow him easier access to his destination, he gripped the tip of his aching shaft with one hand and guided it to the small wet hole between Jihoon's legs. Jihoon flushed in anticipation when he felt the heat from the larger boys body resting lightly between his legs and the wet tip of his cock pushing against his entrance. 

Pushing his hips forward slowly, he groaned deeply as the head of his cock slipped past the slick ring of muscle into the warm and very tight body of the younger boy.

Oh fuck...this was worth the wait

The tight heat of the smaller body massaged his cock with each slow stroke and thrust. Sencgcheol gripped the desk on either side of the smaller boys head as a wave of sensations coursed through each time he sunk his cock into the squirming body pinned beneath him. 

"Jihoonie....shit....you're ...uhhh......you're....so...so tight baby"

Jihoon had stopped breathing when his world exploded with pain, despite the preparation, the sensation of a large blunt object pressing into him forced his body to tense instantly, doubling the pain and he instinctively pulled his hips back from the intrusion. 

"Ahh...Cheol....Cheol... Your so big...."

"Ahhh...ahhh....hurts....Cheol.....so....please.....hurts" Jihoon squirmed trying to speak around the pain he was experiencing.

Seungcheol stilled almost immediately, looking at the pained expression on his small friends face. He whined in desperation but willed himself to hold still and allow the small body beneath him to adjust to being filled for the first time. Jihoon's eyes where screwed shut as he felt his muscles reflexively tighten around the head of Seungcheol's cock, drawing him in further. He cracked one eye open to see Seungcheol standing-tense, trying to maintain control of his body to prevent himself from thrusting forward again widely. Jihoon let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, willing his body to relax. He's never felt anything near to what his body experienced in that moment. The burning stretch eased and he jerked his hips a little to indicate he was ready for movement again.

Groaning at the sight below him, Seungcheol began to move again, slowly, rhythmically pumping deep and long into his small companion. Jihoon was so tight and hot around his cock he moaned with each move he made inside the smaller body. 

"Seungc....ahhh....Seung.....hhhha.....Cheol....ahhh.....feels....feels good cheol" Jihoon grunted with each slow thrust

"You feel so good Jihoonie" Seungcheol whispered to him.

"Ahh, more....ahhh....yes, Cheol....please...more!" Jihoon pleaded, arching his back off the desk. 

The sight of Jihoon lying on his back, whispering his name reverently, legs spread wide and begging him for more was enough to arouse him in a way that bordered on hysteria.

Seungcheol readjusted his angle, and looked down to watch the slide of his cock in and out of Jihoon, each deep thrust making the body beneath his squirm. 

"Cheol!! Ahhh...please" Jihoon whimpered

Seungcheol responded "Yes babe....anything" 

Seungcheol thrust his hips down to meet those of Jihoon's, his head falling into the slight dip of the smaller boys shoulder as his pace increased and he sunk repeatedly into Jihoon's tight wet heat. The large desk creaked dangerously under the impact of Seungcheol's deeper thrusts. Jihoon tossed his head from side to side crying out with each deep thrust in. 

Supporting Jihoon's leg up with one arm, the older boy brought his free hand to between their bodies, wrapping his fist around Jihoon's cock and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Jihoon could not hold back the cry that was ripped from his body as Seungcheol thrust in even deeper, battering his sensitive inner walls. There was a sharp pain and then- indescribable pleasure. All the tension drained from his body as he gave himself up to the overwhelming sensation of his orgasm, his release spilling between Seungcheol's fingers. 

As his orgasm raked through his body, his inner walls involuntarily spasmed around Seungcheol's cock, intensifying the heat and pressure for the older boy. Seungcheol groaned his appreciation against Jihoon's exposed throat as the walls around his cock gripped him tightly. It only took a few more gratifying thrusts before Seungcheol followed suit and spilled himself inside Jihoon.

As the smaller boy legs went slack in his arms, Seungcheol supported him with ease as he pulled out and lowered his legs carefully. 

Jihoon was in a daze, mind spinning relentlessly as ecstasy blinded his other senses. He was acutely aware of the older boy pulling out, and he blushed at the feeling of Seungcheols release slipping out, down the back of his thighs, a forceful reminder that he had just had sex for the very first time.

.....................

The minute hand passed 6, Mr Seungkwan tapped his shoe nervously. Crossing and uncrossing his arms in reserved anxiety. He shifted in his chair, coughed, clicked his pen, took a sip of his coffee, shifted his chair again. 

A few shared glances from the students sitting directly in front of him made it clear that he was being noticeably distracting during their mock examination. He smiled apologetically, unclicked his pen, took another sip of his rapidly cooling coffee, and checked the clock behind him again.

It hadn't moved significantly, but Jihoon was never-never late to class. 

Maybe he's at the nurses office- Seungkwan assured himself. Jihoon was the most likely candidate for repeated visits to the nurses station. 

But the nurse hadn't rung him to notify him of Jihoon's absence. It was also highly unlikely for Jihoon to play truant, the boy was usually the first student through the classroom door. Sometimes he was here before Mr Seungkwan himself. 

No, something must have happened to him

He's probably stuck in a locker somewhere, Seungkwan thought depressingly.

He was beginning to hold out hope for the small student. He saw a noticeable improvement in his participation in group activities in class. Heard that he had signed up to the Chemistry Club after school, was training in the Maknae basketball team. All very good signs that the boy was coming out of his timid shell. He had been pleased to say that his little experiment with the cross tutoring program was paying off. 

He had been genuinely surprised at how well Choi Seungcheol had participated in the program, taking Jihoon under his wing and even managing to pass his mathematics assessment with a surprising result. 

Seungkwan had initially been fearful that he had 'thrown Jihoon to the wolves' when he arranged for him to tutor Seungcheol. But the older student had stayed true to their agreement and had even demonstrated concern for Jihoon's welfare on more than one occasion.

But where is Jihoon now? 

He released a deep sigh, rubbing his temples with circular motions, he was developing a headache from worry. Another few frustrated gazes from his students and he stood quietly. 

"Please continue working, I'm just stepping outside to check on something, I won't be a moment" he said in a low voice. He pulled the classroom dorm behind him slowly and stepped down the corridor, quickly making his way to the boys locker area. 

Standing in the large open space, he cleared his throat before calling out

"Jihoon?! Are you there?! If your trapped in a locker just knock against the door!"

Silence

Then a noise from immediately behind him

"Hi, do you have 

"Holy shhhh....!!!" Mr Seunkwan span around his heart leaping out of chest in shock, to face a surprised student

"Oh my god Vernon, you startled me!" He breathed in relief "WHat are you doing out here?"

"I'm the hall monitor.." Vernon said, standing startled "do you have a hall pass?" He continued

"What? No off course not, I am a teacher Vernon, I don't need a hall pass to leave class!" He said in annoyance.

"That's not what the rule book says Mr Seungkwan, Chapter 4 Paragraph 3.....

"Oh god Venon I don't have time for this" Seungkwan said shaking his head to clear it

......Any person accessing the halls outside of class periods is required to posses a"

"Vernon don't you dare read out the rules to me, I wrote the rules! Hell I was the one who appointed you as the hall monitor you dimwit!" Seungkwan snapped at the annoying student who was silenced immediately at the outburst.

"Now stop waisting my time and help me find a student who is missing from my class!" He said. More groundwork could be covered with two people.

"Are you looking for Choi Seungcheol?" Vernon asked, straightening out the end of his Hall Monitor sash. 

"No, That idiot is not in this....wait why....is he missing?" Seungkwan asked, suddenly very curious.

"His French Teacher reported him missing from class this afternoon, I was told to give him a rule violation if I caught him" Vernon explained

"Interesting...." Seungkwan trailed off....brows furrowing in thought

"Not really, he gets a lot of Rule Violations" Vernon offered "So who are YOU looking for?"

"Nevermind Vernon, I don't want to get in the way of your very important-'hall monitoring!'" Seungkwan said mockingly "I think I know just where to look now , good day!" He said, pushing past the confused student and making his was to the library.

..... ....

The sight that greeted Seungkwan when he finally reached the quiet corner of the library was enough to put him into cardiac arrest. His brain was working overtime processing the view in front of him. He was thankful that they noticed his presence because he wasn't so sure he would have been able to think coherently enough to interrupt the two boys making out in a heavy state of undress.

"Uhmmm Hi...Mr Seungkwan" Jihoon started nervously, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand "How ....are you?"

"Jihoon! What....what is going on here!!" Seungkwan asked

"We were celebrating my excellent Maths result" Seungcheol said matter of factly "Then you showed up...." He said after a short pause.

"In the sanctity of the Library!?" Seungkwan yelled

"Well where else can we.....

"Not on the school grounds! And definitely not in the library when you are meant to be in class!" He quickly interrupted 

"Jihoon! I am surprised at you!" He really was not expecting to come across this today. 

The favorable student was so chronically shy he had barely made a handful of friends, let alone dated anybody as he progressed though school and here he was with his tongue down another boys throat, marginally dressed during class hours. 

"We're sorry Mr Seungkwan, we just got" .... Jihoon spoke lowly, face flushed

"I'm not" Seungcheol interrupted quickly his face still smiling proudly at their exposure. 

"You have five minutes! To get yourselves dressed and back to class" Seungkwan spat  
"Or I am going to drag you both to the Principles office!" He threatened. 

Jihoon was ready first, even though he had more articles of clothing to replace. Seungcheol had taken his time, over the five minutes to button his shirt and arrange his tie presentably. He glanced at Jihoon repeatedly as they dressed, throwing him a reassuring smile and a wink. Jihoon was in a hyper state of embarrassment, his hands shaking as he fixed himself, the looks Seungcheol was giving him reddening his cheeks and making his stomach flip.

Mr Seungkwan walked Jihoon back to class then, allowed him to enter first, loudly shushing the class that had taken advantage of the teachers absence to engage loudly in sharing of quiz answers. Jihoon buried his head in his hands.

Oh god......what am I going to do- Jihoon thought to himself

When class ended, which felt like a lifetime to Jihoon. Mr Seungkwan dismissed the class for the day but indicated for Jihoon to remain seated as his classmates filtered out the door. When the last student was gone he closed the door behind them and turned to address Jihoon who sat apprehensively in his seat. 

"Jihoon, This is going to be a very difficult conversation, for both of us, but I feel it is important that you listen carefully to what I am about to say" he said, his tone even and relaxed

Jihoon nodded softly as he spoke to confirm his understanding

"What you choose to do, and who you choose to do it with ...is completely up to you" He said carefully, making Jihoon blush fiercely again "However I don't think Choi Seungcheol is a good choice, I don't think you know him very well and that you have rushed into a situation which will be difficult for you in the future" 

"You're wrong" Jihoon said reflexively, startled by his own outburst momentarily before he spoke again more calmly.

"I thought the same at first and I tried to convince myself that I didn't want this, but ...I like him and...He's nice to me and..." He had never found it so difficult to express himself before as he did at that moment.

"Just because he is nice to you, it doesn't mean he should be allowed to do whatever he likes" Mr Seungkwan continued. " I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I just don't want to see you get hurt" he said finally. "I feel responsible for you as It was my idea to have you tutor him, I didn't....didn't expect this outcome"

Jihoon remained silent. his hands clasped together in front of him on the desk. His eyes deep in contemplation. 

"We won't speak of what transpired in the Library, but please just be careful" Seungkwan said softly, hoping to reassure Jihoon of his intent.

Jihoon nodded as he stood and left the classroom.

\--------

Last class of the day for Seungcheol was - excruciating, he trudged into what remained of his French class looking ,somewhat presentable, completely ignoring the teachers questions regarding his Tardyness. 

Taking his seat at the back of the class next to a concerned Mingyu, he sat fitfully in his chair glancing back at the clock every few minutes, he could swear the clock was stuck it was moving that slowly.

A small crunched up piece of paper landed on his desk, glancing down at it and across to Mingyu who was eyeing at him to open it, he complied, slowly unfolding the paper as to make as little noise as possible in the deafening quiet of the class room. 

*Bro, what happened? Why you late?* It read

He scribbled his reply and quickly passed it back.

*Got caught in library with Jihoon ;)*

Mingyu looked the note twice over and then whispered over to his friend

“Caught doing what?”

Seungcheol’s reply was a simple arch of his brow and filthy smile.

Mingy coughed to disguise the barked laugh he couldn't stop from slipping out, gaining the teachers attention.

"Mr Kim, if you would like to finish your not so subtle conversation with Mr Choi after class, that would be much appreciated" the teacher announced loudly. 

“Pardon, Monsieur Hung” Mingyu said apologetically and returned his attention to the front of the class.

Another note landed on Mingyu's table a few moments later. He tried to ignore it and then relented and opened it slowly, keeping his focus to the front to disguise his actions. He glanced down at the paper quickly.

Seungcheol had scribbled *–“Je pense que je suis amoureux"

 

Wow, since when was he this good at French!? ....that's so sweet though.

I've never known Seungcheol to be this affectionate about anyone before. -Mingyu thought to himself 

 

Then he turned over the paper and wrote his reply, passing it back to Seungcheol.

 

*That's was super gay bro, but I understand :)*

................

The locker room was mostly empty when Jihoon arrived, save for a few students packing their bags and conversing amongst themselves. Jihoon's eyes instantly caught sight of Seungcheol leaning against his locker, arms crossed, waiting for him. Despite Mr Seungkwans words of warning he felt his cheeks burn almost immediately and his heart beat raced. 

When he reached the locker, Seungcheol moved to take his rucksack from him and slung it over his shoulder with ease. 

"Walk you home?" He offered 

"Sure" 

Down the first flight of stairs he felt the older boy take his hand carefully, and when Jihoon didn't object, he intertwined their fingers, smiling softly.

Adjusting to the sensation it took a few minutes of walking in silence before Jihoon was courageous enough to speak. 

"Uhmm.. So how was your last class?" he asked

"Pure torture, I thought about you the whole time" Seungcheol admitted openly, giving the smaller boys hand a gentle squeeze

Jihoon didn't think his face could get any redder at that admission

"You're.....you're unbelievable" Jihoon said ducking his head, his hair falling down across his eyes. 

"Why? Weren't you thinking about me?" Seungcheol asked looking offended

"Yeah....off course I just....you're so honest about it"

"What's there to lie about, I want you, no point in trying to hide it cause I know you feel the same way" he said with confidence

"Is that so!" Jihoon asked, amused at Seungcheol's overconfidence 

"If I recall correctly you were the one who said "Cheol...please, More!" He said mimicking Jihoon's voice as best he could"

Jihoon's face exploded with colour 

"Oh my good Seuncgcheol I don't sound like that!!!!" He said swatting the older boys chest playfully.


End file.
